


High Off of You

by MasterMillers



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: "is that a revolver in your pants or are you just happy to see me", Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Come Eating, Creampie, Feeding, M/M, Riding, Shenanigans, Sleepy Cuddles, Snowballing, brief mentions of previous bbkaz and bosselot, small dick Kaz, way too many fucking references to ortho bionomy techiques
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterMillers/pseuds/MasterMillers
Summary: Ocelot clanked his way out of Kaz’s office, spurs jingling like hell’s bells warning Kaz of his new deal with the devil. At this point in his life though, he would sell his first born child for a big mac, a large fries and a coke. Second best to that was Ocelot delivering him dinner in bed.





	High Off of You

**Author's Note:**

> Ocelot is a disgusting little man and I love him.

“Miller, I’m sorry about earlier.”

_Earlier that day..._

_“Hey Miller. I bet you can’t run through the command platform naked.” Ocelot licked his bottom lip, smirked and rested himself against the doorway of Kaz’s office._

_Kaz looked up from his work, his eyes barely peeking over the top of his aviators. What did Ocelot take him for? An idiot? Apparently so if he had the audacity to say such an idiotic thing. “What makes you think I’d agree to that?”_

_“Why not? I heard all about how you used to galavant around naked in the 70’s so what makes it any different now?” He was taunting the younger man and he knew it. Things got progressively boring on mother base some days and tricking dear Commander Miller into doing things by messing with his pride was one of his favourite past times. Some days it worked and other days it failed miserably and ended with Ocelot awkwardly shuffling away from the Commander’s door with a new lump on his head, usually from an object having been thrown at him._

_“I’m missing half my limbs, that’s the difference.” Kaz huffed out along with the soft drop of his pen hitting the table beside his contract lists._

_“And what difference does that make?” Oh he was getting somewhere now. Just a little more persuasion and he’d find Kaz right in his lap, metaphorically speaking._

_It was madness but this felt like a personal attack on his ability to do things. He’d be seen as weak and fragile if he didn’t take this up as a challenge. A silent gload at his lack of limbs and ability to do the things normal people do. He couldn’t lose to that._

_The commander let out a long, stress filled sigh and ran his gloved hand over the stubble covering his chin. “You have a point.... but what’s in it for me?”_

_Bingo._

_“Pride and a possibility of finding someone to get laid with.” The sly cat challenged and twirled a few silver strands between his nimble fingers. Worked like a charm._

_“Alright. That’s a fair deal. Leave the room for a few minutes.” Kaz announced and stared back waiting for the annoyance to leave the room only the find him staring back without a sign of moving. Kaz glared through his shades and knew full well Ocelot could see his lip twitching in frustration._

_“What, can’t I watch?”_

_“Oh- just get out!” Spluttered Kaz as he waved his arm in a shooing fashion. What a pest._

_“Alright, alright! I’m gone!” The other man raised his arms up in defeat and slowly walked backwards, spurs clinked as he shut the door behind him._

_Once the office door clicked shut Kaz practically tore his glove off with his teeth, tugging a few times before it began to budge. The leather stuck to his fingertips before he spat it out onto his desk, having little to no care for how it landed. Not long after his coat and jacket followed with a soft thud, his body steadily being revealed one piece of clothing at a time._

_It few more scuffles with his clothing and he stood there in his birthday suit almost like the day he was born. His eyes wandered down to where the sun doesn’t shine and momentarily decided maybe he should put his coat back on, tying the strap around to cover his jiggling loins. Just until Ocelot clippity clopped his big nose back in._

_Kaz gripped his crutch and hobbled towards the door, pushed down on the steel handle with the edge of his elbow and opened it with a few budges. Ocelot stood there, a few feet away with his hands on his hips, the sly cat bearing a wide smile plastered to his smug face._

_“Hmm, that’s not exactly naked.” The older of the two gestured up and down at Kaz’s lack of indecency. A coat surely wasn’t naked but it was amusing nevertheless._

_“Shut up it’s coming, okay? Kaz hastily threw his crutch to the ground with a bang and fumbled with the makeshift tie. His need to prove he was just as good as he once was blinded him of the stupidity of the act._

_And with one, last final tug he opened up his coat and the sun shone upon his jewels._

_The show was abruptly stopped when a fit of laughter burst through rays of light. Instead of settling down the laughter only grew louder. The naked man frowned and looked at Ocelot who was now doubled over himself laughing like he’d just watched an entire Monty Python movie in two seconds._

_“What? What’s so funny? I thought you wanted me to rise up to the challenge?” Miller flustered out, his coat half hanging off his body as he held it up with his one arm._

_“T-That- That’s not it-” Ocelot keeled over onto the floor cackling like a foul old witch, and a pesky one at that._

_“Then WHAT?”_

_The question had been asked and soon he would wish he’d never asked something so utterly dumb to begin with._

_“It’s- It’s so sm-” a dry, honking wheeze escaped the throat of the man cackling on the floor, “Small!”_

_Kaz froze and his mind began to fuzz. A deep red blush began to cover his already rosy cheeks, far surpassing the cover of his aviators and showing itself bright as day to god damned Revolver Ocelot._

_He’d just made fun of his penis._

_With a hoarse yell and a frustrated grunt Kaz stumbled over the slimey cat wheezing on the floor and kicked him hard in the stomach, earning a delightful yelp of pain before turning back to his office and slamming the door shut behind him._

“Sorry, huh? You seemed _really_ sorry when you were cackling like a little rat on the floor.” With a roll of his eyes, Kaz leaned backwards in his chair with a bounce and a high squeak from the hinges. Come on, it was a cheap chair, it squeaks okay?

_“_ Let me make it up to you.” Ocelot paced right up to Kaz’s desk and placed a red, leather hand on it. “Dinner. In your room. You won’t have to eat in the crowded mess hall and I’ll deliver it myself.”

It was a fair deal. Kaz despised eating in front of the men these days. He was beginning to gain a little chub from the portion sizes he liked to shovel down his gob and the men were starting to notice. More than notice, he’d been asked by a few concerned men and women about if eating that much was good for his health or not. Wouldn’t hurt just to say yes and use the filthy man with a half grown mustache that indicated he was 20 going on 74 as a delivery boy.

“Why not. It’s not like it’ll benefit you in anyway so I’ll take your food and shove your apology up your ass.” Kaz smiled like he imagined PTA committee mothers would when they throw shade at each other over forced lunches.

“That’s a fair trade. I’ll be seeing you again soon Miller.” Ocelot chirped and waved his fingers goodbye. Then clanked his way out of Kaz’s office, spurs jingling like hell’s bells warning Kaz of his new deal with the devil. At this point in his life though, he would sell his first born child for a big mac, a large fries and a coke. Second best to that was Ocelot delivering him dinner in bed.

 

* * *

 

An overly joyful triple knock on his door alerted Kaz from his comfortable recliner chair. He shuffled forwards, stumbling on his prosthetic for a second then wobbled to the door, opening it with his elbow. The large hunk of steel and wood continued to open to none other than Revolver Ocelot with a tray of food in his hand from the mess hall. It smelled good. Really good.

“May I?” Ocelot nudged his head in the direction of Kaz’s room with a superficial smile of tenderness gracing his aging face.

“Oh just go ahead. Get in.” A metal foot kicked at the older man to get a move on rather than wait around. He shuffled sideways into the room to avoid spilling any food onto the floor, narrowly passing Kaz who made no effort to move out of the way. Even sneered as he watched Ocelot struggle to keep the tray balanced on his hands.

Ocelot carefully slid the tray of food down onto Kaz’s bedside table to free himself of the object. On the tray lay a large piece of steak and several larger than average pieces of vegetables ranging from pumpkin to sweet potato to broccoli. The scent filled Kaz’s widening nostrils and forced his mouth to water like an overflowing kiddy pool. It was a delicious, healthy meal, but it pissed Kaz off more than anything.

"I can't eat this." He pointed to the plate and nudged it like it was full of maggots and not a delectable meal cooked by his loving men.

“Why not?" Ocelot knew full well why not but he was playing this game in the most coy manner possible. No point in coming if he wasn’t going to have fun in the first place.

Kaz rolled his eyes so far back he felt like they almost flew out of his head, his voice deadpan and completely done. "It's not cut up, I can't eat it like this with one arm.”

"Let me help you then, Miller."

"There aren't enough chairs for two people in here, Ocelot.”

"I guess we'll have to make do then." He clicked his tongue having known all this prior to coming to visit the angry man’s quarters. His coy attitude getting him exactly where he wanted.

The lone chair sitting in the corner of Kaz’s quarters was a nice, fancy recliner chair. Not a cheap one either. It was completely custom made from the steel frame to the interior stuffing, the soft velvet covers a shade of dark navy blue. The chair could rock backwards and forwards too. Kaz would give full credit to the R&D team for the rocking function. He wouldn’t call himself an old man but it was fun to play with...  
  
Ocelot made his way over to the bed and picked up the small, hardly big enough bedside table. The mess hall tray barely fit on the whole surface as he planted it down in front of the dark recliner. He fumbled around behind the table for a moment and fell back into the chair, sinking in and resting his arms on the sides. His thin eyebrows raised towards Kaz in an ‘I told you so’ manner.  
  
"Where the hell am I supposed to sit?" He scoffed and gestured to the rest of the room. The bed was laid on the opposite side from the chair and that bastard had already moved his bloody bedside table. There really was no escape with this pest of a man.  
  
"Right here." Ocelot gestured to his lap with a pleasant smile, his crotch spread out and clearly visible.  
  
"You're kidding right?" Kaz stared at him with a deadpan expression. Yeah fucking right.  
  
"Nope, plant yourself down over here or miss out on dinner."  
  
With an exasperated sigh Kaz rubbed his forehead in regret and pathetically limped his way over to the reclining chair. His brooding manner dripping off himself with every step closer to the wicked man he would compare to a pesky witch if he were in a past life. He stopped face to face with Ocelot and sucked in an uncomfortable breath, then reluctantly turned to take his seat on the armrest beside the other man. This wasn’t so bad. He could just sit on the side and-  
  
"Don't be a prude, Miller." Ocelot linked an arm around his waist and dragged Kaz onto his particularly warm lap. Hugging him tight to his torso and squirming faintly underneath him to get comfortable.

“God you’re gross.”

Ocelot chuckled at the remark and rested his chin over Kaz’s shoulder, reached towards the plate and picked up the knife and fork, cutting up a few bite sized pieces of pumpkin. The pumpkin was slightly undercooked but edible nevertheless. Kaz could deal with it. Wasn’t like he was a prude when it came to food unlike Ocelot was. Had Ocelot ever even cooked a day in his life? He wouldn’t be surprised in the slightest if he hadn’t. Probably had filthy rich agencies hand feeding him luxury, home cooked meals his whole life.

One of Ocelot’s red, leather clad hands leisurely raised itself towards his salivating mouth before stopping abruptly. A finger tapping softly on the bridge of the fork gave Kaz the impression that it wasn’t going to be as simple as that. Bastard.

“What’s the magic word?” Ocelot withheld the chunk of pumpkin far enough away that Kaz couldn’t clamp his shiny teeth together a few inches further and pinch it from him.

“Fuck you.”

“Not the right answer but how can I keep a delicious meal from such a _plump_ man? Oh dear! It’s almost painful for me to see you kept from this delightful meal! Try again.”

The dramatic tone lacing Ocelot’s voice was vomit worthy by itself but he was right. He wanted that fucking pumpkin and nothing was going to get in his way of tasting it. Not even his own pride that had been used against himself many times before. With an annoyed huff and a roll of his eyes Kaz forcefully let out a reluctant reply. “Please, Ocelot.”

In reality it sounded more like a quiet, embarrassed wheeze. Like something you’d hear from a small, fat animal on the conservation platform instead coming straight out of a 38 year old war criminal’s mouth. His cheeks flared red and the back of his neck began to feel like a frying pan on top of a fire. He’d just willingly submitted himself to to Ocelot in the form of fucking food. This evening was getting more blackmail worthy for himself by the minute.

Ocelot hummed and held Kaz’s stubbled jaw, parted the man’s lips and meticulously placed the food into his dripping mouth. He closed his lips around the cold fork as it slid out between his wet lips, scraping down them before returning to the bedside table. Kaz began to chew furiously, eager to force the pumpkin down before swallowing like a starved man.

A soft squish resounded around the room when Ocelot pushed the fork into the steak, rigorously slicing it into sizable squares to feed to the grown man sitting on his thighs. The hand on Kaz’s jaw ran through his prickly stubble as the next piece was placed in his mouth. Ocelot’s hand ran along the outlines of his teeth when he began chewing again, further invading the barrier that was once personal space before he willing agreed to this stupid idea. Did he have no manners or was he raised by superficial assholes who taught him how to annoy crippled men.

They were silent for the most part. Save for the purposefully loud chewing and Ocelot’s hums of approval, nothing else in the room made a sound. The meal laying on the tray grew smaller and smaller in portion, diving into Kaz’s stomach one piece at a time. The pace torturously slow and ridiculous. Kaz was the one who said yes to dinner but he should have expected it only came hand in hand with some form of twisted bullshit.

The glove rubbing his jaw began to trace nimbly across his neck, dragging through the darker blonde stubble and sliding down to his clothed shoulder. Ocelot’s skilled fingers pressing into the material covering Kaz’s body, circling lightly back and forth. A comforting feeling began to bubble in his stomach with the relaxing touch.

“Why are you being so damn nice?” Kaz spoke in a pleasant sigh, his eyes fluttering momentarily.

“I felt like pampering you after I laughed at you. It was still funny but… our commander here needs to be treated well or he’ll wake up tomorrow nagging me like a bad wife.”

Before Kaz could retort an insult back he grit his teeth together when a sudden, low moan was forced out instead as Ocelot dug the tips of his fingers into his shoulder again. The attention to his aching body feeling like the warm sun on a cold winter day.

He released pressure on the other’s shoulder and let his hand go back to the plate, piling up the remaining three larger pieces of squished sweet potato and hastily shoving them into Kaz’s open mouth. Swiftly dragging the fork out and leaving the vegetables stuffed into his warm trap, silencing up his usually noisy mouth. A muffled sound of shock could be heard as Kaz turned his head to look at Ocelot in disbelief. His cheeks puffed out while he chewed, frowning at the now laughing silver haired man. It was amusing to see Kaz struggle this way and at the same time he seemed to be enjoying the mental torture to his fattened ego.

Kaz thickly swallowed the undercooked pumpkin, his adam's apple bulging out as it slowly went down. The chunks threatening to come back up at any moment if he made a wrong move. With a smack to his chest his hand the lump of chewed food dropped down into his stomach and no longer became a potentially gross issue. He was getting progressively older and with age came all sorts of nasty issues like that. He cleaned his teeth with his tongue and cleared his throat, speaking questioningly. “Could you… do that thing again?”

“Of course.” Ocelot let off another pleasant smile, sinister in nature unknowingly to Kaz behind the man’s clever facade. “Let me take care of you.” He went to dig his fingers in again but stopped to hook them around the edges of Kaz’s tan trench coat before tugging it off and throwing it unceremoniously onto the floor. The coat landed with a slight thud next to the reclining chair, crumpled and disregarded.

“You’d better not be trying to get me naked.” Kaz raised an eyebrow suspiciously and suddenly frowned when Ocelot gripped the frame of his aviators and slid them off his face. The dim lamp light of the room resting easy on his fragile eyes.

“The less layers of clothing you have on, the better the effect will be.” _He absolutely was trying to get Kaz naked._ Not immediately but he’d be lying if he said he had no intention of getting to that point towards the end of the night.

Kaz mulled it over. He’d already let the one man on base who tortures people for a living practically hand feed him like a pig so what else could he do that would be any worse than this. “Alright I can see how, that’s fair enough.”

“Good boy.” Ocelot breathed the words right over his ear, the mix hot air and his fake, low southern drawl making Kaz twitch delightfully on his lap.

From there Ocelot unbuttoned the dark green jacket clinging to the man’s torso, dutifully removed both the holster and pale green shirt Kaz wore, pulling them off his slowly wasting body. He wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist, spread his leathered hands over his chest and pulled him tight to his person. Shotgun rounds dug into his back through the coarse material of Ocelot’s own scarf, his deep drawl breaking the silence once more. “This is nice isn’t it. Just let go of all that stress you keep locked up in your muscles and you’ll be in heaven in no time.”

“I don’t know if heaven is the word-” Kaz was cut off with a sudden groan when Ocelot sunk his long fingers deep into his left side, kneading all the tense muscles he’d worn out from using his crutch all the time. It hurt to use it each day but it was necessary if he wanted to show the men he was capable of doing things himself.

“Thought that’d be sore,” The gay cowboy behind Kaz chuckled with amusement. “You use your crutch all the time but I know you for a fact you didn’t get proper physical therapy after your recovery. You just got up and went straight back to work without thinking about the consequences. Instead you let your body start to wear out. You likely have months of damage by now.”

“Oh shut up. I was fine, I could move so I could work.” He grumbled out and sneered slightly. He was fine. He could still do things so he was fine. He didn’t need help.

“I won’t until I tell you how much damage using that crutch has been doing to you. Even with the glove I gave you, pushing down on the handgrip of your crutch and the way the cuff at the top hits the back of your arm every step is making your muscles lock up, likely messing with your nerves too. Felt any tingles lately? Any sudden loss of feeling that comes and goes?”

“Uh yes actually, I have... All through the base of my palm and up to my elbow.” His eyes gestured to the spots by flickering down to each one. Maybe he did need help after all.

Ocelot huffed out a stressed sigh, digging his fingers in a little sharper than he should. “That’s what being stubborn will get you Miller. From now on I want you to come see me every Wednesday and I’ll take care of it.”

“What, are you my chiropractor of something now?” Kaz snorted at the thought and figured it must have been a joke. Some kind of hoax to trick him into doing shit he doesn’t want to do again. He possibly needed help and he did seem to know what the issue was but Ocelot ordering him to see him every week seemed too far of a stretch to be true.

“Next best thing to one in the middle of the ocean.”

Before Kaz could answer, Ocelot’s hands flew onto his arm, digging into a spot above his elbow closest to the inner side. Kaz cried out in agony, shouting a few curse words but couldn’t do much other than squirm on Ocelot’s lap. The pain felt like a mix of burning fire and electricity running through his arm from his fingertips to the point of pressure.

“That right there is your radial nerve, that’s what you’ve been hitting with your crutch when you walk,” Ocelot then jabbed his thumb into the underside of Kaz’s elbow, holding his wrist down to cease him from hitting him, ignoring the cries of pain. “And this is your median nerve. Your ulnar nerve is a bit farther to the right but these two are the ones you beat around day after day and don’t take care of.”

The writhing persisted the longer Ocelot held the spots, Kaz’s legs kicking out in an attempt to make it stop. Slowly his pants began to feel tighter underneath the younger man. He loved watching Kaz suffer like this. It was for his own good after all. Explaining things to the blonde at the same time as messing with him got him riled up, watching Kaz take in that information desperately as he turned to butter in his arms was satisfaction at it’s best.

“All three of those nerves travel all the way down to your hand,” Ocelot spoke factually while his fingers traced down the path of the median nerve until they settled in Kaz’s sweating palm. “Where you put pressure on them and start damaging them bit by bit.”

“How else am I supposed to get around then? I’m not fucking superman, Ocelot.” Kaz grit out between his teeth. It was interesting and useful information but he’d be more inclined to accept it without Ocelot pressing down on the nerves. Quite literally.

“You don’t want proper functioning prosthetic limbs so your only option is regular therapy,” Ocelot inhaled in a sharp breath and raised his eyebrow to the side of Kaz’s face, looking him in the eyes. “Or you might find yourself with peripheral neuropathy or even nerve damage from anywhere between a few months to a few years.”

“Okay okay, I get it. Physical therapy on Wednesdays or I’ll get messed up or something, now shut up, stop bloody pressing on my nerves and get back to work. Got it?”

“Yes sir, Commander.” Ocelot chuckled lightly as he released his grip. He smoothed his hands from Kaz’s arm to his neck and  pressed his thumbs into base of his skull, making slow circular motions down along his neck.

Ocelot stopped his movements every minute or two in particular spots around his neck and back. All the way from along his spine to places around his shoulder blades, muscles tightened into small to large gritty and tangled lengths. His thumbs dipped into the mass of muscles and circled around slowly, sometimes using his other hand to hold opposite places in Kaz’s body that to Kaz, seemed completely unrelated to the area of pain. He wouldn’t question it though, the relief was nice and it would be a shame to ruin it with stupid questions on a subject he wasn’t an expert on.

The suddenly self proclaimed masseuse would get Kaz to hold his arm up, press down on his wrist and dig deep into either his blemished neck or shoulder on the left side. If his arm stayed in place with the light pull he would circled his thumb once or twice and move on. If it instantly tugged down as if someone had cut his strings Ocelot would dig into the agonizingly painful spot on on his back for a few minutes and repeat the process until his arm showed no more signs of weakness, staying upright without any invisible force dragging it down.

The dry rub of his gloves on the rough surface of Kaz’s skin felt like too damn good, like scratching an itch that needed to be scratched for months. It was the most Kaz had been touched in long time. He let himself go with deep breaths and his eyes closed, relaxing further into Ocelot’s thighs with the occasional groan of pain followed by a satisfying release of his muscles. Such talented hands roaming his body and easing his pain. It was the best Kaz had felt in weeks, if not years. It was perfect having such intense personal attention centered on himself and Ocelot’s hot breath blowing onto the back on his neck, followed by light hearted laughs every time Kaz let out a strangled moan of with the untangling of his knots.

“You sound like you’re having a good time there, Kaz.” The hand on the younger man’s back slid around to the front of his chest, holding on with a firm grip to Ocelot’s own body. Squeezing them both together with his chin resting in the dip of Kaz’s neck.

“It’d be nicer if it was coming from someone with manners.” A pleasant groan made its way out with the words Kaz spoke.

Ocelot began to rock the reclining chair back and forth as Kaz became increasingly aware of the lump forming under his ass, having mistaken it for Ocelot’s revolver earlier on. Hearing his first name on Ocelot’s lips was like honey in already sweetened tea, sickly and perfect. He shouldn’t have liked it to that extent but he did.

A finger instantaneously pinched his opened nipple and Kaz bucked his hips backwards into Ocelot as arousal surged through him, running straight to his clothed crotch. His cock beginning to rise as Ocelot soothed his chest in slow, sensual circles, rubbing over the hardened nub. Ocelot’s voice broke through his pleasure like a rock shattering an office window. “I’d say you were enjoying this very much. I can see your _little_ erection trying to stand up proud and clear.”

His mind was too clouded with arousal to give a shit about the size of his own cock or the jabs Ocelot made towards it, his senses on high after such slow, rugged touches. His nerves tingled on edge as Ocelot’s teeth scraped over his neck and ended in a soft kiss over the curve of his spine, his skin feeling akin to live electricity with each light graze. Intense and on edge, he was eager for more, to be the center of attention.

“I don’t care about the size of my cock just, touch me.” He whined out with the grip of Ocelot’s fingers cupping his pecs, hands rolling his nipples between their forefinger and thumbs to get a rise out of Kaz. He needed to build him up, get him desperate enough to take his cock so he’ll come back for more. If Kaz behaved well enough each Wednesday he’d find himself getting laid a lot more often rather than laying around with blue balls. The man could barely write with his left hand so there was no possible way he’d been able to jerk himself off into the sheets.

Ocelot’s cock hardened at the thought of Kaz whining desperately on the sheets of his bed, unable to touch himself the way he used to, unable to cum. He shakes himself from his fantasies to grind his tented cock into the clothed cleft of Kaz’s ass, rocking them together with the motion of chair to gain friction to their venture. Heavy breaths escaped the both of them as it soon became too much to bear.

Kaz began to fumble with the button on his pants, missing several times with poor attempts. He needed to get out of them, needed to feel Ocelot’s skin on his own. It’d been so long since he’d had anything other than his own fingers shoved up his ass, at least not another cock since the Russian soldiers back at Da Gwhandai Khar but now he craved it more than he did the meal Ocelot had delivered. Ocelot made a move to undo the button only to be snapped at briefly and swatted away.

“I can do it myself! Fuck off!” He grunted and finally managed to pop the button and zip down his pants, shimmying them down his legs only to find them stuck on around his shoes.

“You sure you don’t need help there?” Ocelot eyed the other’s mess at the bottom of his feet with a questioning gaze. His prosthesis having caught on the material further up too.

“Fine, get my pants off and not another word about it.”

Ocelot could have sworn he’d heard Kaz mumble out an ‘or I’ll kill you and cut off your dick’ but he couldn’t be sure. He raised Kaz’s legs up and hastily untied his shoes, throwing them off with little to no care to the other side of the room, one shoe almost hitting the lamp and earning him a filthy glare. _Oops_. He’d apologise for that tomorrow by giving Kaz a nice blowjob that would keep his commander nice and agreeable for the following week. No need to deal with a cranky old hag in the body of a middle aged man when he wakes up.

The angry blonde pushed Ocelot towards the back of the recliner chair and unstrapped his prosthesis himself, shoving it away with his pants and boxers that had ‘I love DD’ printed on the back. Talk about branding much but everything around base practically had those words on it. Mugs, plates, posters, pillows. The secret was no one knew if they were referring to the Diamond Dogs or DD the dog. Or wolf. No one truly cared about that little detail.

Ocelot shimmied Kaz forwards a few inches and unzipped his own pants, taking out his leaking cock. Erect, cut and ready to slide into the tight heat between the other’s cheeks. Kaz peered around his shoulder to get a good look at the heavy member resting on the cleft of his back. Damn it, he was big. Not below average or anything, he meant _big._ Long, meaty and downright his type but lacking in the thickness he usually preferred. He never used to bottom out like this but when he did he liked to have a cock stretch his ass until he was limping from his office for the next week.

The cheeky gremlin of a man gripped the tips of one of his gloves and tugged it off, letting it flop on the armrest delicately, the other glove soon joining its pair on the chair. Kaz scoffed at how gentle Ocelot was with his own items considering how he’d near broken his lamp with his shoes and disrespectfully discarded his clothes onto the grey carpet beside them.

His thoughts were cut off immediately when he noticed myriad of scars dancing across the whole of Ocelot’s hands. Ugly, deep scars that in no way were new, they looked to be decades old. Kaz had always assumed he wore the red leather gloves to cover up the blood he dealt with on a daily basis but it was now clear it was to cover up the mangled form of his hands. What secrets had he been hiding in those scars, what experiences caused them? Was it a single accident? Or many over years of mistakes. The scars bared a resemblance to the cracks of an old tree, like bark has merged with his hands. It was unusual to say the least.

“Where did you get those sc-” Midway of his curious prying those scarred fingers he been questioning about shoved themselves deep into Kaz’s mouth before he could spit out the rest of his sentence. _Okay that obviously what the wrong time to ask_ , Kaz thought to himself as he tried not the choke on the fingers pressing dangerously close to his gag reflex. He’d gone a little deep there but it wasn’t something he’d forget.

Ocelot’s oddly playful tone shattered the stale mood he’d just harboured towards Kaz and changed the feel of the room back to a semi-safe environment where he wasn’t about to get shanked. “Get them wet, this is all I’m prepping you with.”

“It’s more than Big Boss ever used.”  He muffled around the sloppy fingers poking the inside of his cheek. Kaz’s petty retort forced a chuckle to burst through Ocelot’s mouth in what might have been a genuine laugh. The both of them snorting over Big Boss and his cave man style of sex, like an ape with a thick dick who didn’t know how to use it.

“You got that right. He used to spit on his cock and go in raw,” Ocelot removed his fingers from the man’s mouth and leaned close. His voice deadly silent until whispered in his reddened ear. “Maybe next time I’ll take you raw without any spit or lube. I think you’d like that, I think you’d like it _very_ much.”

Without warning Ocelot’s fingers began to push past Kaz’s rim, letting the first knuckle sink in as he whined, pushing himself up on the sides of his legs to give Ocelot more space to work with. He needed this, craved the sensation of a good fuck and not the half assed bullshit Big Boss used to call fucking, a real fuck.

A second finger joined alongside Ocelot’s other, sliding them together only to pull them apart seconds later, stretching Kaz’s clenching hole. Ocelot drew them together again to rub the flesh of his inner walls, searching for the other’s prostate. Once his fingers gently brushed it Kaz bucked his hips into his hand, desperate for more. His brow furrowed in concentration to collect his bearings. As good as it felt he didn’t want to spill himself with just a simple prostate massage. He wanted to go out in style.

“Think you’re ready yet?” Ocelot withdrew his fingers, wiping them on his previously spotless pants. “Because I’m going in regardless.” Ocelot placed a firm grip on Kaz’s hips, digging his nails into his flesh. He lined himself up with the man’s hole and steadily let him sink down onto his length, taking his sweet time in filling up Kaz with his body. The heat was almost unbearable, a warm cavern of sex enveloping him one inch at a time. He allowed himself a couple of quiet pants, indulging in the sensation before he’d need to get moving.

Kaz dropped his jaw in shock, expelling moan from his plump lips like a wanton whore. His pretty little cock standing at full attention, weeping and throbbing until he found himself seated once more in Ocelot’s lap. In a different manner but he wouldn’t have guessed his evening would end up quite like this, with a dick deep in his ass from one the most attractive men on base. He’d never admit that aloud, he wouldn’t give Ocelot the satisfaction of knowing what he thought but he got the sneaking suspicion that Ocelot already knew all of his thoughts before he ever got to speak them.

“Told you getting laid would be in it for you. You probably didn’t expect it would be me fucking you huh Kaz? How’s it feel down there?” The greying man kneaded his ass with his scarred hands, mulling over the recently gained fat there. Kaz was getting chubbier these days and he didn’t mind it all too much, more to hang on to if he’d say so himself.

“Feels- Feels good. I know you think I hate this but I don’t care. Just fuck me Ocelot. Please. Just fuck me. I need this alright.” Kaz pleaded without a care left. He was done letting his pride get in the way today, if he let go he’d be rewarded with… well this.

Ocelot let them fall back against the soft squish of chair and turned Kaz’s ragged face to his own. Staring into his faded eyes and stroking the damp hair out of his face. Kaz was pretty, quiet handsome to say the least about his appearance but it was what was inside that mattered. A heart of fire and determination, full of character that showed in his every move, with his every breath and Ocelot could admire that passion he burned with.

“I’d rather not let you suffer anymore.” Ocelot smashed his mouth to the other man’s lips. Their teeth knocking with small clashes while their tongues flicked over them. Ocelot laced his fingers in the blonde hair, softly stroking Kaz’s stump in the meanwhile, earning gasps of what could be either pleasure or pain. It gave the sly man the opportunity to dive his tongue between Kaz’s teeth, his hips beginning to rock with the chair.

His stump burned at the touch but he wouldn’t let Ocelot know that, the less he knew the better off he was. The pain wasn’t yet unbearable but it aided in helping his erection stay tall and proud. The two were one of the same in Kaz’s mind. Pain and pleasure were just two sides of the same coin if you were well accustomed to both. During his time in the MSF he learned that more than he ever expected he would, finding Big Boss half suffocating him into his pillows in the dead of night while he plowed his ass dry. He was head over heals back then for that mess of a man but now he knew how to recognise the finer tastes of sex, this particular taste being Ocelot.

Kaz took initiative by tearing his mouth away and gripping the armrest to draw his body up, promptly dropping back down, impaling himself over and over again with the rhythm of their combined pace. Sweat dripped off his forehead in concentration, each rock of the chair building a dull pressure in the pit of his abdomen.

Ocelot’s cock managed to reach all the right places, turning Kaz into a sweating mass of gritted cries, his arm struggling to stay up but desperate to continue his brutal pace. Ocelot kept his hips hammering up, slapping against the other’s ass with each passing minute. The two growing closer to their release.

Ocelot was courteous enjoy to give Kaz a reach around, grabbing his cock in his palm and jerking it at a rough pace, matching his own hectic thrusts. Cum spurted away from the blonde’s slit and covered his belly in tiny splatters. Kaz visibly shook and went frigid, his mind going white with the rush of his release, his skin prickling with beads of sweat. Ocelot kicked his legs wider on the chair and rammed into his stretched hole harder, determined to finish inside of Kaz who squirmed as his over stimulated cock was milked more. Cum rolled of his bouncing loins and soaked into Ocelot’s pants, missing the reclining chair entirely as well as saving Ocelot from having Kaz murder him later on.

A few more thrusts and Ocelot held Kaz down by his hips, sheathing him on his cock. His cum spilling deep into his ass in large spurts, coating his insides with his thick seed. He made no attempt to shift from his position or push the other man off and kept his softening length inside of Kaz. Catching his breath he brought his hand to his mouth and licked the warm semen from his fingers, sucking on them before turning Kaz’s torso half around to face him. Ocelot leaned in with his eyes slitted, touching his lips softly to the man he just fucked to heaven and back.

Soft kisses were shared between the two until Ocelot broke the silence, his voice breathless and inquiring. “Feel any better? Muscles hurting any less?”

“We just fucked and that’s the first thing you ask?” Kaz barked out laughing, resting his head back against the other man. He practically milked him dry and that was what he asked? Oh he sure was feeling better, his bones felt like jelly wobbling on a 40°C day after being left out the fridge for 3 hours. He was extremely pliable and certainly satisfied, feeling smug with himself.

“A good therapist would always ask his patients how they’re feeling. Would you call this a physical therapy session well done?” His teeth grazed lightly over a scar on Kaz’s shoulder. It wouldn’t be so bad having Kaz sitting on lap more often, literally and metaphorically. Having a suggestible commander would increase staff moral all around base.

“It was good, _very_ good. So... Wednesdays you say? How about three times a week. You bring me dinner and we work on ‘physical’ therapy. 

Ocelot chuckled and scratched at his practically pre-pubescent baby mustache. “Sure thing Kaz, but we’ll be doing real physical therapy as well. If you do a good job you’ll get a nice fuck at the end.”

It was too good for Kaz to decline. He could mope about revenge after he got a blowjob each time he worked on gaining his strength back. Hitting two birds with one stone but conflicting with his inner feelings of self sabotage and his motives. _Was it really worth it?_ He mulled over in his head and came to the conclusion within seconds that with enough sex of this quality he could move forwards eventually.

“Deal. Now could you let me up? I need to go wash a giant load of cum out of my ass.” Kaz threw a knowing glare at Ocelot who could only shrug back and pull himself out of the blonde’s ass.

All of a sudden Kaz found himself being turned sideways and swiftly picked up bridal style, scooped up into Ocelot’s thick arms. He carefully sidestepped the bedside table with feet as nimble as a cat and walked them over to the bed, his spurs jingling with every step.

“Wha- Put me down Ocelot!” Kaz practically barked out like an angry puppy only to be flipped onto his stomach and dropped onto the sheets below him with a soft thud. His plump buns on display hanging off the end of the bed, his knees barely touching the carpet.

Ocelot made no show of throwing off his scarf, placing it delicately with his gloves on the chair. His belts and holsters came next while he moved on to unbutton his sweat soaked shirt. Going back to the bed he knelt between Kaz’s leg and three quarters, his hands flattening over the blonde’s ass cheeks, spreading them to reveal his twitching back end. The situation instantly dawned on Kaz and got him riled up once more, a grin gracing his face like a child ready to throw a live frog into a room full of school children. Excitement coursed through his veins at the prospect of having his ass eaten out.

Ocelot’s lips touched his stretched rim and sucked, greying stubble prickling the edges of the man’s reddened cheeks. His tongue extended to the rim and flicked over it back and forth, earning a delightful moan from Kaz. He circled around it a few times, wetting the edges before pushing inside to taste himself and the musk that was purely Kaz. He scooped the substance up  between his willing lips one mouthful at a time, sucking it down his throat and cleaning the area for any seed left over. Kaz’s cock stirred again, hardening against the sheets of his double bed.

The devious man finished the deed by rising up and licking his lips clean like a smug cat would after a bowl full of cream. He flipped Kaz onto his back, looking into his glazed over eyes and soothed his hands over his thighs, leaning in to inspect the his tiny three inch chode. He took it into his mouth without pausing and slid down, making small licks to the open slit. Before Kaz could cry out for more, Ocelot had taken him right down to the base, staying still a moment then enveloping his balls into his overheated mouth.

It was too much for Kaz to handle. It felt like his entire being was getting vacuumed out through his piss hole. The whole of his genitals being sucked and fondled from every angle inside the hot cavern that was Ocelot’s mouth. He couldn’t warn Ocelot before his cock erupted, his cum flowing down his throat without any sign of gagging. The man had skill for sure, swallowing without choking or so much as even letting his eyes water no matter what the size of Kaz’s cock was. Having expected it, Ocelot moaned around the meat, making sure Kaz got the most out of the experience.

He released his cock from his lips and crawled onto of Kaz, smashing their lips together and opening the blonde’s mouth wide. Kaz felt something sticky being pushed onto his tongue, and only after the taste hit him did he recognise it as his own ejeculate. Ocelot was pushing his own cum into his mouth and it was the hottest thing he’d ever had done to him. He accepted it eagerly, rolling it in his mouth and passing it between them back and forth. In the end he swallowed it down, the salty tang staining his throat for the rest of the evening.

Ocelot pulled back to whisper lowly against his lips. “I tasted myself inside you Kaz. It was only fair you got to experience having that pleasure too.”

Kaz grimaced and swallowed the excess cum from the sides of his cheeks. “I really need to eat better don’t I?”

“Yep. Your cum tastes like shit, but I bet you’d taste pretty good after I’m done fattening you up on fresh foods.” He says with a grin and gets up to throw off his crumpled shirt. His pants and boots following the same quota of being placed carefully on the dark blue recliner. And no, Ocelot apparently doesn’t put his boots back on before climbing into bed like most of Motherbase assumed he did. It was a shock to Kaz but he left them neatly by the bed.

The cheap bootleg cowboy returned to the averaged sized bed by making a show of flopping down on his side next to Kaz, bouncing a bit with the springs of the mattress. His silver strands splayed across the pillows as he turned to face the mess of a man to his right, a smug smile gracing his face. “We should do this more often.”

“I hate to admit it but I agree. I could definitely get used to this,” Kaz spoke as he stretched next to Ocelot, yawning in the process. “Maybe I could even show you how much you’d love my dick in your ass.”

Ocelot scoffed as if he’d heard the most ridiculous thing in his life, an over dramatic expression lying upon his face. “Yeah right, like you’ve ever been able to top someone with that. Don’t get me wrong I love your cute cock Kaz but I can’t see you reaching anything in a man’s ass with it.”

The greying man shuffled closer and pulled Kaz against himself, tangling their three legs and three quarters together. Ocelot’s arm rested on his hip, rubbing slow circles with his thumb and enjoying their playful banter. They got along quite well when work wasn’t in the way it seemed. Despite their constant fights on Quiet’s situation they had more mutual agreements than not, working together brilliantly like they had been the past few years to create this almost dream-like safe haven called Diamond Dogs.

“Is that a bet? If I can’t give you the best damn prostate orgasm of your life with my tiny little dick I’ll let you subject me to whatever whacky shit you’re into. But if I can, you have to suck that tiny dick under my desk every day for the next two weeks while I work.”

“That’s a done deal. I’m warning you though, you’ll lose _and_ you’ll find yourself wearing a cock cage when I’m not around.”

“Oh ho ho, baby. It’s not how big you have it, it’s how you use it.” Kaz smirked at the knowledge that Ocelot would soon discover how he wooed all the ladies and men back in the day. It would come as a big shock to the cheap ass 99c cowboy when he’d start to feel the shame of a tiny chode giving him the best orgasm of his life.

“Sure thing Kaz. You can prove it next week when you fail miserably.” He pecked Kaz on the lips and reached over to the string of the lamp, tugging it off with a soft click and settling back into bed. Ocelot made short work of pulling the blankets over the two, getting comfortable before swiftly hugging Kaz tight to his body, relishing in his warmth with a smile.

Kaz’s eyes began to close at last after a long and interesting night, his body relaxed and considerably less painful than when he started the day. Maybe Ocelot was what he needed in his life right now. A sleazy back alleyway masseuse who could also give him a “happy ending” that he may or may not like a little bit more than that… But he’d never admit it aloud. He let his mind wander until it went blank of all thought, allowing him to drift off progressively into a gentle slumber.

Ocelot felt Kaz drift off in his arms. He must be exhausted from holding himself up by his arm for that long. He did such a good job, he was much more accepting that he’d expected but it wasn’t like Ocelot minded at all. With a deep sigh he closed his own eyes and focused on the sound of Kaz’s slow and steady breathing, allowing himself to also drift into a deep sleep.

Ocelot could get used to this. Maybe he’ll sleep in this bed tomorrow night too.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow can you believe I actually wrote something this vanilla? Me neither.
> 
> This is based of a really funny conversation I had with a friend about a stock photo that I said "this is ocelhira"about.  
> Here's a link to the stock photo if you want a vague visual of what the flashback was like/based on https://twitter.com/darkstockphotos/status/887688473335013376


End file.
